Père & Fils
by Lord La Folle
Summary: Je suis un père. Je suis un homme. Je suis un monstre ...


Encore un OS ! Je vais me reconvertir un auteur d'OS ! Au moins, je suis sure de les finir … Et ça me donne courage !

Mais pour ceux qui suivent ma fiction **Hein ?**, elle avance également !

En espérant vous plaire une fois encore,

Dignement,

Lord La Folle.

Disclamer : Personnage et Contexte sont à J.K Rowling

Rating : T (la fiction peut choquer)

Résumé : Je suis un père. Je suis un homme. Je suis un monstre.

_**Père & Fils**_

_Quoi qu'il arrive, tu restes mon père, et c'est pour ça que je te hais …_ C'était ainsi que se terminait la lettre, pas de signature, mais pour Lucius Malfoy, l'auteur ne faisait pas de doute…

Il s'était levé ce matin, comme chaque autre, il s'était habillé avec des vêtements aussi chers que chic et sombre. Il avait brossé ses parfaits cheveux blonds platines puis il était descendu prendre son petit déjeuner dans sa très couteuse salle à manger. Alors qu'il avalé une gorgée d'eau, un hibou grand duc avait franchi sa fenêtre. Lucius avait tout de suite reconnu le messager de son fils, Draco.

L'oiseau s'était posé, dans ses serres il tenait un parchemin soigneusement plié. Lucius s'en était saisi, et l'avait lentement déroulé …

Et maintenant, le père était éploré, ne sachant que faire. Devait-il éprouvé du regret ? Des remords ? De la tristesse ? Lui, le maître Malfoy, réputé pour son arrogance, sa froideur et sa cruauté n'arrivait plus à être indifférent, son masque sombra, son visage se tordit de douleur … Mais seuls ses elfs de maison le virent et s'interrogèrent …

Et tout doucement, un liquide glissa sur ses joues, un liquide qu'il n'avait plus senti depuis ses 4ans où son père l'avait battu pour avoir versé des larmes en découvrant son petit chat mort, un petit chat blessé que Lucius avait soigné avec amour … Le grand maître Malfoy pleurait.

Et de ses mains tremblantes, il reprit la lettre entre ses mains et lut de nouveau le parchemin, une atroce douleur lui étreignant la poitrine …

_Chère père, _

_Comment allez-vous ? Vous portez-vous bien ? J'ai appris que vous aviez fait une chute de cheval … _

_J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop gravement blessé._

_Dans votre dernière missive, vous aviez demandé de mes nouvelles, je vous réponds donc maintenant. J'ai fêté mon quinzième anniversaire entouré de mes amis, et la soirée se déroula de façon fort plaisante. _

_J'ai une fois de plus reçue un grand nombre de présents, et votre cadeau me fit très plaisir, cette chemise est de très bon gout, et merci également pour les gallions qui y étaient joints._

_Je suis sortie les dépenser sans tarder._

_Mais, ma journée fut gâchée. Lors de ma ballade, j'ai rencontré mon parrain, Severus Snape, il était en larmes. Curieux, je me suis approché, et dès qu'il m'a vu, il m'a traité de monstre. _

_J'ai dignement répliqué. Et ai exigé des explications quant à son comportement scandalisant… _

_Et je pense que je regretterais à jamais d'avoir voulu sortir dépenser mon argent._

_Severus Snape me fit des révélations que j'aurais préféré ne jamais entendre, et mon cœur se répugne de lui-même en ce moment même. _

_Je te sens te tendre sur ta chaise, dans ton beau palais d'argent … Tu pressens ce qu'il va suivre, et cela te désole._

_Quand contais-tu me le dire ?_

_Ne te choque pas que je te tutoie, car on ne vouvoie que ceux que l'on respecte._

_Tu n'es qu'un lâche. Une pourriture qui n'aurait jamais du naitre. Ne te caches par derrière des excuses, n'accuses pas ton père de t'avoir mal éduqué, il l'a surement mal fait, mais toi tu en as amplement profité … _

_Père, je sais tout._

_Je sais que tu as violé ma mère. _

_Je sais que je suis né de ce viol._

_Je sais dans quel monde nous vivons._

_Je sais que pour préservez ta réputation, ton père t'a fait épousé ta victime._

_Je sais qu'il a fait passer ça pour un acte consentant._

_Je sais à quel point ma mère se dégoute d'elle-même._

_Je sais à quel point elle a honte._

_Je sais pourquoi elle m'ignorait._

_Je sais que vous ne nous êtes jamais aimé._

_Je sais pourquoi elle est reste enfermée dans sa chambre._

_Je sais pourquoi elle ne m'aime pas_

_Je sais comment Severus t'a surprit_

_Je sais comment tu l'as fait taire._

_Je sais à quel point tu es ignoble._

_Père, je sais tout._

_Malgré tout, il y a quelques points qui me sont flous. Pourquoi avoir choisi de violer une fille de bonne famille ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle jamais rien dit ? Pourquoi ton père est-il entré dans le complot ? Pourquoi les parents de mère ne se sont jamais doutés de rien ? Pourquoi Bellatrix est-elle devenu folle en apprenant que tu allais épouser mère ? Mais surtout Comment… Comment as-tu pu violer une personne ? Comment as-tu pu vivre avec elle après ? Comment as-tu pu maintenir tout ces faux-semblants ? Comment as-tu réussir à vivre avec ça sur la conscience ?_

_Surement, n'aurais-je jamais de réponses. Mais qu'importe. Je ne suis qu'une erreur, un monstre, le fruit d'un crime ignoble. Je ne devrais pas être de ce monde. Je suis juste le symbole de ton horreur. _

_Sache, père que j'ai décidé d'en finir. De réparer ton erreur, d'effacer les preuves. Et peut être la femme que tu as violé parviendra-t-elle a évolué, à oublier. _

_15 ans après les faits, peut être parviendra-t-elle à aimer un homme. Car il y a sur Terre un homme qui l'aime. Severus a toujours étais là pour elle. A attendre qu'elle aille mieux. _

_Et moi, je suis le rappelle à la réalité. Mais avant de partir je voudrais te dire que …_

_Quoi qu'il arrive, tu restes mon père, et c'est pour ça que je te hais._

Lucius éprouvait maintenant, remords, regrets, douleurs, et toutes autres émotions s'en rapprochant.

Lucius pleurait son fils perdu. Lucius pleurait sa femme détruite. Lucius pleurait ses regrets.

Le grand maître Malfoy pleurait. Et ça faisait tellement mal.

Au milieu de son chagrin, il appela un elf et lui demanda de lui amener son fils, espérant encore pourvoir le sauver. Le pauvre serviteur revint avec le jeune maître Malfoy. Mort. Juste un corps froid. Les yeux grands ouverts. De beaux yeux gris pâles reflétant le dégout, ceux de sa mère. Ses cheveux blonds formant une auréole autour de lui, ceux de son père. Devant Lucius se tenait un ange, un ange issu d'un crime. Un ange qu'il avait créé puis tué. Lucius se leva lentement, et se saisit d'une plume. Il prit la lettre de Draco. Et à la fin il ajouta un simple mot : _Pardon._

Un Malfoy ne s'excuse jamais lui aurait dit son père.

Puis avec une lenteur mesurée, avec une dignité posée, il attrapa sa dague. Et la pointa sur son cœur… Et tout doucement l'enfonça mettant fin à sa vie qui n'avait causé que malheur…

Et son corps tomba à côté de celui de Draco…

Fin.

Voilà.

Je sais moi et le tragique, c'est une grande histoire …

En espérant vous avoir plu.


End file.
